Another Day
by Rally4ever
Summary: Wonder Woman #170... What happened after Lois' fateful day. Cause honestly I don't see how this could not have happened after that.
1. Welcome Home

This follows Wonder Woman #170, an amazing read. This is my imagined aftermath of a Day in the Life with Wonder Woman.  
>I do not own Wonder Woman, Clark Kent, Kal-El, Superman, or Lois Lane (not that'd I want to). LOL JK.<p>

* * *

><p>She came home to find him sitting in his favorite chair.<p>

"I hope you haven't been waiting long Clark."

"No, I just got in myself. A volcano in Indonesia erupted. "

"I see. You had a busy day."

"I won't bore you with the details, I'd much rather hear how your day was. You are coming in at 6 am, so it must have been an eventful time with Diana."

"You could say that."

"How was it?"

"She is everything I thought she was and then again she wasn't. I talked to Steve and Etta Trevor where I learned about her past. We were in France for a lecture where she assumed the role of teacher, Africa where I witnessed her compassion, the Watch Tower where I recognized her brilliant mind. I went with her to D.C. where I saw her diplomacy in action. I saw her with Donna as a sister. Oh get this, she was rejected by some guy and I was reminded that she is indeed still a woman."

"Well stupid guy." He mused with a smirk which somehow unnerved Lois.

"That is the common consensus it seems. There are a lot of pro Wonder Woman supporters out there."

She debated the merits of what she was about to do all over again, but if there was one thing that Lois Lane learned from the Woman of Wonder today  
>it's that the truth is everything. So, she continued in spite of her reservations.<p>

"But there is one person I neglected to interview to learn all I should."

"Who is that?" Clark asked.

"The person who knows her better than anyone. Her best friend, Kal-El of Krypton." Lois replied. He noted the slight hitch of her voice at using his other name  
>but did not call her on it.<p>

"I see well maybe I can help," he replied as he removed his glasses.

"You never told me about Asgard." Lois started knowing who she'd be talking to.

"She told you about that?" Kal-El questioned.

"She mentioned it in passing over a game of pool, assuming you had already told me about it of course. What I don't understand is why you never did."

"I…" He stammered before continuing, "didn't want to hurt you."

"What hurts me is that there is a part of you that I will never know. That you hide. Three men in one. Clark Kent, Kal-El, and Superman.  
>What I gathered today is that she sees more of you than I do, you let her."<p>

"Lois…"

"No don't argue, just let me finish. I'm just stating a fact."

"Lois, nothing happened in Asgard."

"Don't you see? If it were that simple, then you would have told me. I know Clark would never be unfaithful to me but after 1,000 years together I'm not sure even I could consider that a betrayal. Physically maybe nothing happened… She offered me her lasso you know. I knew in that moment I could have asked her anything and she would have answered truthfully. But I realized the one question I wanted to ask I already knew the answer to."

Superman was reluctant to ask what was expected of him, "What question would that be?"

"Is she in love with her best friend, the man she spent a millennium with? It would be quite the scoop if it was a secret, but it is not. A woman knows these things  
>because it is written all over her face, how she speaks of him, and in her actions. Can you honestly say Kal-El that you both are just friends?"<p>

"It's a non-issue. Besides, I'm Smallville remember? She's a princess for crying out loud!"

Judging by her grimace, he surmised this was not the right retort to give.

"You don't usually call me by my Kryptonian name," He dimly noted.

"It is probably as difficult for me to address you as Kal-El as it is for her to call you Clark. There is power in a name.  
>You know, she said that you would have died with my name on your lips there, but I am not as convinced as she is."<p>

He made no reply, silently wishing to Rao somehow she would not ask what he knew she would.

"What name would you have spoken if you hadn't won that battle Kal-El. Hers or mine?"

"That place changed me Lois. There were things we saw in that war, I wouldn't wish that on a single soul. We had to rely on each other to survive."

"That's not a reply."

"I'm not sure how to answer your question."

"Then tell me how did you end up defending Asgard anyway? What brought you there?"

"I followed her Lois even when she told me not to, so don't hold it against her. I couldn't let her go through that alone."

"Do you regret it?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"And if she had been the one wounded… if her life had been in danger that day? If your forces had been overwhelmed?"

"Then, I would have stayed and fought at her side to the last as she did for me. I would have died with her."

"Thank you for your honesty. That was the answer I was looking for."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't plan it, but when push comes to shove you put her first. You always have. I may have Clark in name.  
>But Kal-El's heart and Superman's soul are with Wonder Woman."<strong><br>**  
>"Lois, I was happy to come back. To see you again."<p>

"But were you completely unhappy in Asgard? Were you lonely with her there?"

He gave no verbal answer.

"I need time to think about all this Clark, and you should too. One thing your 'friend' taught me is that nothing is worse than living a lie. I'll contact you later, meanwhile I have a story to write about the woman the whole world loves. God I can't even hate her, not all of her. Just the part that calls you Kal, and the part of you that answers."

He knew it would be no use to try and stop her, so he let her go.


	2. Cloud Talk

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and made this story a favorite. All this support surely helped to inspire this chapter.  
>And yes for those curious it was difficult to have been so "kind" to Lois the last go, to say it is out of my comfort zone is an understatement.<br>But I gave it a shot, and surprised myself. I still do not own Kal, Diana, or any affiliated DC characters.

* * *

><p>He flew to the Thermysciran embassy.<p>

"Diana," he called out knowing she would hear.

She met him in the air behind the clouds, "Kal, sorry I had to miss breakfast. But I have been expecting you."

"You told her about Asgard?"

"And you did not. Forgive me if I forgot over a millennia that you do not share everything with her. I have come to consider Lois a friend.  
>1,000 years of your life Kal, and you do not think your wife had a right to know? Unless it meant nothing to you."<p>

He drifted closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Then he let his fingers travel to the collar of her robes and  
>pulled out the chain only he knew she kept hidden around her neck.<p>

She held her breath at his unexpected touch on her skin.

He regarded the Mjolnir while it glistened in the sun. He had given it to her as a secret Christmas present.

"It meant something," was all he could state before releasing the pendant.

"That's not why I came here Diana. I know you did not reveal that to Lois to spite me. That's not you, never would be."

She merely nodded.

"She left me. She said she needed time to think."

Wonder Woman sighed moving to hug him, "I did not know. Kal, I'm so sorry."

He reassured, "It is okay. I don't blame you. I'm not mad, I just need you."

He played with raven tresses on her back, and took in her scent of Orchids which always seemed to soothe him somehow. They stayed like that for some time.

He broke the silence murmuring, "Lois is certain you have feelings for me. I told her you are a princess. Why would you ever look twice at me?"

She let go of him as her eyes flashed blue.

"I am not a princess anymore. You are well aware, I told you first. But titles never mattered much to me. In Asgard where were my people? Living, moving on without me. Now, I am returned to find myself truly rejected by my sisters, dethroned. And you know the one thing that made any of that bearable? Only you Kal, knowing that you are here for me. So at long last will you stop underestimating your worth to me?"

Superman considered her words then dared to venture further, "So could it be possible? Do you love me?"

Wonder Woman's heart faltered in her chest. Had she finally given away too much?

"Of course I love you, Kal."

She gave her practiced statement, grateful over the centuries to have mastered how to say just enough to appease the glowing snare at her side.

"That's not what I meant Di. Has there ever been a time when you thought of me as more than a friend?"

"Kal, are you actually asking me this? Knowing I must answer a direct question, especially if it comes from you."

"I need to know Diana, and I'm hoping you'll tell me the truth."

She turned away from him as she said, "If you are asking me in over 1,000 plus years if you ever meant more, then there have been several times. Many times in fact."

He tried to control the shock on his face, "Like when Diana?"

Looking him straight on now, "What does it matter Kal? You are with Lois and you love her. You chose her."

"Well, it matters to me."

She huffed, "Now it matters to you? Then, the moment we met I could begin there if you wish. Though for all the wisdom granted to me by Athena and capacity towards love engrained by Aphrodite, I did not understand what I was starting to feel when I first saw you. I was a fool and that is something only my lasso has known as my biggest regret. Then, there was that final night in Asgard. Even when I thought there may at last be some chance to rectify my failure, start over in another place and time.  
>You still did not want me."<p>

He saw the tears forming in her eyes and couldn't help himself from pulling her into his arms.

She spoke though stifled sobs, "Why could you not have waited Kal? Everything was so new to me, but I would have come around. I would have seen you. I do."

"Because I couldn't conceive it Diana. You are the most magnificent woman in existence. Of course, I wanted you. But you've deserved more than me. You are perfect."

"Perfect? How can you of all people think this? You who have seen me bloodied, mud covered, and broken."

He replied almost reverently, "Even then. Especially in those moments, when you were the only good I clung to."

"I understand because it was the same for me. Kal, there is not a man alive who might take your place in my heart. I have never known any like you, so how could I ever hope to do better. I say this not because I seek to deny you any happiness. I only speak a truth that I have resigned myself to. And as long as you are in my life I am not wholly unhappy."

"Diana, please hear this. There isn't anything or anyone who could change that. I gave my promise that for as long as you let me I would always be by your side."

She gave a small smile, "Yes, I seem to recall such a conversation."

He echoed, "The whole world could turn its back on you. I never will."

She mused, "Well we certainly have been to hell and back together have we not?"

"Yes, and I want to know if you still trust me as you did in that dark place."

"I will always have faith in you Kal-El."

He grinned taking her face in both hands and resting his forehead on hers,  
>"Then believe no matter what, we will never lose each other."<p> 


End file.
